speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Briggs
About the Author * Genre: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance * Books: Patricia Briggs Books Biography Patricia Briggs (born 1965) is an American author best known for her Mercy Thompson urban fantasy series. She was born in Butte, Montana, and lived in various cities in the Pacific Northwest. She now resides in Washington state. Briggs began writing in 1990, and published her first novel Masques in 1993. An account of her first publication can be found at DearAuthor.com. Sales on her first book were abysmal, which very nearly ended her career. Fortunately, she was eventually able to sell the next book Steal the Dragon which garnered substantially better sales and some favorable editorial reviews. Her career showed a slow, steady increase in sales and readership over the next several books. With better sales, and correspondingly higher confidence in selling her next work, she was able to begin writing multi-book stories. Dragon Bones and Dragon Blood share both the same world and the same characters, though both are complete stories. Raven's Shadow and Raven's Strike are an honest duology, with a single story line spanning both novels. One hallmark of Briggs' books is that each book is a stand-alone story, and the reader is never left with a cliffhanger ending waiting for the next novel to figure out what happened. Her skill at crafting convincing characters eventually led her editor to ask if she would write an urban fantasy. The genre was showing promising growth, and the publisher wanted to expand their offerings. She accepted, signing a contract for three books, and penned Moon Called, which sold far better than her previous novels, making it to the USA Today bestseller lists. The second book in the series, Blood Bound hit the New York Times bestseller list, much to the surprise of both the author and her publishers. The third book, Iron Kissed was a #1 New York Times bestseller. Patricia Briggs Author Page ~ Shelfari Biography Series Mercy Thompson series *Genre: Urban Fantasy *Theme: Werewolves, Fae, vampires Alpha & Omega series *Genre: Urban Fantasy *Theme: Werewolves, Fae, vampires Sianim series *Genre: Fantasy *Theme: Books # Masques (1993) also in Shifter's Wolf # Wolfsbane (2010) also in Shifter's Wolf # Steal the Dragon (1995) # When Demons Walk (1998) Hurog duology *Genre: Fantasy *Theme: Books # Dragon Bones (2002) # Dragon Blood (2003) Raven duology *Genre: Fantasy *Theme: Books # Raven's Shadow (2004) # Raven's Strike (2005) Mercedes Thompson Graphic Novels *Genre: Urban Fantasy *Theme: Werewolves, Fae, vampires *Artists: Amelia Woo, David Lawrence Anthologies and Shorts Mercy/A&O Anthologies: * 0.5. On the Prowl: “Alpha & Omega” (2007) * 1.5. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe : “The Star of David” (2008) David 5 * 6.5. Down These Strange Streets : “In Red, with Pearls” (2011) Waren * 8.5. Shifting Shadows (September 2, 2014) — collection of Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega stories Other Anthologies: * Strange Brew: “Seeing Eye” (2009) * Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy: “Fairy Gifts ” (2011) * Home Improvement: Undead Edition: “Gray” (2011) References Category:Fantasy Authors